Mission:Impossible
by animetearslove
Summary: Mariya and Matsurika have a bet-to see if Mariya can turn Kanako straight! Will Kanako survive what the sadist has in mind? Or will it end up scarring her for life?


**A/N: Hello! This is my first Maria+Holic! fanfic! Whee! **

**I wanted to do a Kanako and Mariya centered story 'cause I adore the two! I mean, it's the perfect combination made in heaven: the cross-dressing boy and the lesbian! XD **

**Mariya might be a little OOC, but I'll try my best to get him in character. Actually, forgive me if any of the characters seem OOC. I'm horrible at getting personalities right, 'cause my fangirl side tends to take over sometimes, and I have wrong characters saying the wrong things…**

**Rated T for Mariya's unscrupulous language/bipolarness and Kanako's weird… fetishes ****J **

**Anyway, hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1: Bring It**

Mariya Shido was a sucker for games.

Would he ever admit it? Well, probably not. He would just casually say games were fun, were great, whatever.

What a lie.

He was obsessed with them.

Games were something like an extreme contest between himself and the other person. If, no, _when _he won, seeing the other person's reaction was simply a plus for him. It was a matter of proving his superiority to the other. He truly was a sadist.

Concerning the game he and his sister played in request of their late grandmother, he could care less who won. This was a game he could let slide. It was his sister; they were family, and he knew he could always show her up in something else. Also, the only thing at stake was money, and Mariya wasn't the type who obsessed over materialistic goods.

However, when someone challenged him to a game that involved something other than cash, like, for example, something that dared his abilities and his pride, oh, _definitely _his pride, that's when he got serious.

Therefore, for obvious reasons, when his own maid challenged him to complete a task they both thought _impossible, _Mariya steadily accepted.

They were in their dorm room, lazing about, when Matsurika had suddenly asked Mariya if she would accept a little bet of hers.

Mariya sighed, running a hand through his hair. "God damnit…" he said sleepily.

"Tired?" Matsurika asked blandly.

"Well, no shit," he answered, annoyed.

"Someone's upset."

"Anyone would be upset after not getting any sleep." Mariya groaned. "Damn Kanako, I can't get my beauty sleep because of her lesbian wet dreams."

"They've been getting worse, haven't they?" his maid asked, nodding her head. "Even for her."

"Yeah, it's like she's in heat right now." He sat up, and crossed his legs. "She gets blood fucking everywhere too-"

"Hmm. Mariya?"

"What?"

"Let's make a bet."

Mariya's pigtails popped in interest. "A bet?" he said, turning to Matsurika.

"Yes," she answered. "A bet."

"And such a bet would be…?"

Matsurika paused for a moment. Then, "Seeing as both you and I are fed up with Kanako lately, I have something to resolve that."

"What do you have that could possibly resolve Kanako? That girl is a walking hot mess."

Matsurika shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, I didn't mean I have something to deal with her. I meant that _you _could do something."

Mariya gritted his teeth. "Like hell, I'm not helping her."

"It's part of the bet, idiot."

"Okay, let's just say I'm remotely interested in this. How is this part of the bet?"

She cleared her throat. She pointed at him, her face expressionless. "I challenge you, Mariya Shido, to turn Kanako Miyamae…" She coughed slightly.

"Straight."

"…"

There was an awkward silence as Matsurika's words were left floating in the air.

Suddenly, Mariya's mouth twitched.

He bit his lip to stop, but he couldn't stop from smiling.

"…Straight? Did… did I just hear you right? Straight?"

"Yes."

"Straight?"

"Yes."

"…straight-up straight? That kind of straight?"

"Yes."

"Straight? Well, that's just…I don't…"

Mariya burst out laughing, tears falling out of his eyes.

Matsurika just watched as Mariya fell off the bed, his laughter loud and obnoxious.

"Str-str-straight?" Mariya gasped. "Are you freaking insane? Turning Kanako Miyamae straight is as possible as hell freezing over! No, hell will freeze over when Kanako Miyamae turns straight, which will be NEVER!"

"Why are you so negative?" his maid asked calmly.

"That's because it is impossible," Mariya said slowly, letting the last of his laughter out, "and will never happen, to repeat. It's too much of a chore, as well. Why should I-"

"So, you're saying you're lazy?" she challenged. "Or, perhaps…

"You don't think you can do it?"

There.

She did it.

She crossed a line she shouldn't have.

There was a deathly silence. Mariya's back was to Matsurika as he said quietly, "What?" A dark aura seemed to emanate from him. It was like the embodiment of the Devil himself in the flesh.

Any normal human being would have been scared shitless, but not Matsurika. She was used to this. She already knew she shouldn't have just said what she did. She said calmly, "You heard me. You can't do it, I suppose. Such a disappointment-"

Mariya slammed his hands on the desk. "Fine," he sneered. "Since you're so insistent." He, however, wanted to whack his head against a hard wall. With spikes.

Matsurika knew what his weakness, and he had fallen right into her trap.

He couldn't back out, too.

Mariya Shido was a deceitful person, granted, but he never would forget something he swore to do.

He was in deep _shit _now.

Matsurika nodded, still giving no emotion. "If you can cure her before summer vacation starts, you get the peace and comfort of Kanako having no more nosebleeds."

"Hmph, obviously," Mariya rolled his eyes. "So, what do you want in return?" he said almost dismissively.

"If you can't cure her by the time summer vacation starts, you have to buy me a crown made of rubies and sapphires, a matching necklace and earrings of gold, an overcoat made using the finest amethyst, and finally, a dress made of exactly one hundred diamonds." She said all this with a straight face.

"Sure, whatever," Mariya said arrogantly.

Matsurika rolled her eyes. She knew Mariya wasn't listening to what she just said, but she also knew what she had said were impossible to find.

Then again, she was deadly serious about every single item. Mariya would be in trouble when he realized just exactly _what_ he needed to buy…

Matsurika stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

Mariya allowed himself one more smirk before grabbing his maid's hand.

"Deal."

**Kanako's in troouble! *evil grin***

**Reviews are appreciated, and I mean good criticism, if you have any. You know what that means, TROLLS. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
